This invention relates to flow nozzles. More specifically, this invention relates to a flow nozzle in which the pattern and throw of the fluid flow may be adjusted while maintaining a constant rate of flow.
It is well known that sprinklers and other irrigation devices allow for user control of the throw (distance) and pattern of the water stream emanating from a flow nozzle. Common sprinklers are made up of one or more sprinkler turrets connected to a common fluid source at a stable base. Each turret contains a rotating mechanism so as to provide lateral coverage of the irrigation zone. The turret terminates in a flow nozzle, oriented at various angles to the ground, typically 15 degrees. Adjustable flow nozzles allow a user to adjust the pattern and throw of the fluid stream emanating from the flow nozzle on each sprinkler turret for coverage of different areas. Typically this control is made possible by a pattern adjustment screw.
Alternatively, a sprinkler turret can terminate in an adjustable flow nozzle, which, by rotational adjustment, may be set to a desired pattern and throw. Typically the rotational motion adjusts the relative orientation of two or more orifices aligned on adjacent plates. As the stream of fluid exits the inner orifice and enters the partially open outer orifice, the fluid flow is thereby deflected, altering the pattern and throw to a desired setting.
In addition, it is desirable that the flow nozzle provide complete distance coverage. Complete distance coverage entails providing irrigation to every point from the farthest ejection to the closest point to the sprinkler turret receives irrigation along the line of the ejected fluid.
Designs employing a pattern adjustment screw have the disadvantage of complex construction, which includes numerous separate parts to operate. The alternative adjustable flow nozzles, while exhibiting a simpler construction, have the disadvantage of altering the flow rate when the throw and pattern are adjusted. Such alteration of flow rate is undesirable, as devices such as sprinklers require even, predictable irrigation,and constant and proportional water flow to prevent over watering and to conserve water.
Thus there exists a need for a flow nozzle that exhibits a simple design, allowing for throw and pattern adjustment. There is a further need for a flow nozzle that produces a relatively constant flow rate across all throw-pattern settings In addition, there is a need for a flow nozzle that provides complete distance coverage.
The present invention may be embodied in a flow nozzle connectable to a fluid source have an inner tubular body and an outer tubular sleeve. The inner tubular body has an output end and a front surface. The outer tubular sleeve is mounted on the inner tubular body for relative rotational adjustment around an axis extending lengthwise of the inner tubular body and outer tubular sleeve. An outer discharge orifice is disposed on one end of the outer tubular sleeve adjacent to the output end of the inner tubular body. The front surface has a circular discharge orifice, and is in fluid communication with a circular flow cavity. The front surface also may have a T-shaped discharge orifice, and a rectangular discharge orifice.
The outer tubular sleeve has a plurality of grooves disposed on its outer surface. The grooves are aligned parallel to the axis of the outer tubular sleeve. The outer tubular sleeve has a control knob disposed on the outer surface of the outer tubular sleeve. The outer tubular sleeve may have at least two secondary knobs disposed on its outer surface. The secondary knobs may be spaced symmetrically with respect to the control knob.
The spray nozzle may be attached to a sprinkler turret. The sprinkler turret has an open end attachable to a fluid source under pressure and an opposite coupling end. The spray nozzle has an inner tubular body having an open coupler end and an opposite end. The opposite end has an inner discharge orifice allowing fluid communication through the opposite end. The spray nozzle has an outer tubular sleeve having an open end and an opposite discharge end. The outer tubular sleeve is mounted on the inner tubular body and is rotatable around an axis extending lengthwise of the inner tubular body and the outer tubular sleeve. An outer discharge orifice is disposed on the opposite end of the outer tubular sleeve. The outer tubular sleeve may be rotated relative to the inner tubular body. The relative rotational positions create a fluid passage with a variable output shape from the inner orifice through the outer discharge orifice.
The flow nozzle may be used with a sprinkler turret, which is connectable to a fluid source. The sprinkler turret has a connector-end matable with a fluid source and a cylindrical body in fluid communication with the fluid source through the connector end. A rotatable gun is connected to the cylindrical body, and the flow nozzle is coupled to the rotatable gun, in fluid communication with the cylindrical body.